Grey Puffle
The Grey Puffle is a species of puffle in Club Penguin Rewritten. After being teased several times it was revealed in Issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times that they would be released alongside the Puffle Party 2019 on April 26, 2019. It is currently unknown how, but at one point grey puffles were cursed to turn to stone. Grey puffles were trapped as statues for many years, and eventually freed and returned to normal when the sakura trees began to bloom. Stamp The Grey Puffle is necessary for completing one stamp in Serene Springs. Notable Grey Puffles *Sage (character) - Sensei's pet puffle who has been reported to have surpassed his skill from time to time. Appearances *They can be seen in the Pet Shop, as well as the Adopt A Puffle catalog and the Pet Furniture Love Your Pet catalog. *Several can be seen at Serene Springs. Trivia *They are the only custom puffle in Club Penguin Rewritten. *They are the only puffle with eyebrows. *The eyebrows are based on both Sensei and the dog puffle eyebrows. *They are able to turn themselves into stone, and sometimes vanish in a cloud of smoke. *Grey puffles can be seen hidden in Rory's Giveaway, behind one of the boxes; and in PH's Puffle Party Giveaway on the unseen southern part of the background. *The concept art for the grey puffle was designed by Rainbert. **Earlier concept art for the puffle was designed by Hagrid.https:/twitter.com/tim_rollinson/status/969038457015357440 *One was shown in the fan-art section of the Club Penguin Times issue #73. *A grey puffle shadow was seen on the 2nd Anniversary Cake. *From Earth Day Party 2018 to Earth Day Party 2019, the left puffle statue at the Dojo Courtyard was seen shaking. From Earth Day Party 2019 to May 2, 2019, every 30 minutes the statue will shake, turn into the grey puffle, and then vanish away. From May 2, 2019 onward, the statue is gone. *They were first revealed in issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times that grey puffles were once cursed and turned into stone. *Its training dummy is loosely based on the Sandbag from the Super Smash Bros. series.https://imgur.com/a/lur9qm3 **Their attacks on the training dummy are also based off of moves from the Smash games, such as the spinning cane attack being inspired by Link's B-Up. **The animation when a grey puffle eats a cookie references Sonic's Spindash in Sonic CD. **The animation of when the grey puffle dances is vaguely based of Stu Jr's dance animation. *They were originally going to have a slightly different tongue color and the training dummy was going resembles a walrus and a polar bear, but was changed to resemble Octi.https:/twitter.com/Rainbertt/status/1124130337683050497 **The bathing animation was also originally just going to be the grey puffle bathing in a square bathtub with a paper screen behind them, but was changed to incorporate the gardening aspect of the puffle. **Their angry animation also originally had the grey puffle hissing, but was changed to it reading a newspaper instead.https://imgur.com/a/0OX8cIg *Unlike other puffles, they cannot be used in Puffle Launch or Pufflescape. Gallery Notable Grey Puffles Sage.png|Sage Puffle Cards Grey Puffle Card.png|Puffle Card. Low Grey Puffle Card.png|Puffle Card (low bars). In-game Gray Puffle.png|On the Puffle Card. Grey Puffle PC.png|On a Player Card. Grey Puffle IG.png|In-game. Grey Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance. Appearances Grey Puffle Rory bg.png|A grey puffle hiding in Rory's Giveaway. Grey Puffle Rory BG Unhidden.jpg|The grey puffle unhidden in Rory's Giveaway. Grey Puffle Full Unhidden.png|The grey puffle fully unhidden from Rory's Giveaway. Grey Puffle PH bg.png|A grey puffle hiding in PH's Puffle Party Giveaway. Grey Puffle Anniversary Cake.png|The grey's puffle's shadow on the 2nd Anniversary Cake. Grey Puffle Statue.gif|The left puffle statue at the Dojo Courtyard turning into the grey puffle. Grey Puffle Issue 103 1.png|A grey puffle in issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times and the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Grey Puffles Issue 103.png|A group of grey puffles in issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times, Puffle Party 2019 homepage, and issue #104 of the Club Penguin Times. Grey Puffle Issue 103 2.png|Another grey puffle in issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times, Adopt A Puffle catalog, I Heart My Grey Puffle Shirt, and issue #104 of the Club Penguin Times. Grey Puffle Login Screen.png|A grey puffle in a Puffle Party 2019 Login Screen, Adopt A Puffle catalog, and the Grey Puffle Poster. Group of Grey Puffles Login Screen.png|Two grey puffles in a Puffle Party 2019 Login Screen, issue #104, and #146 of the Club Penguin Times. Grey Puffle Cane.png|A grey puffle with a cane in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Grey Puffle Gardener.png|A grey puffle with a straw hat in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Grey Puffe Adopt.png|A grey puffle smiling in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Grey Puffle Statue.png|A grey puffle statue in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Grey Puffle Knitting.png|A grey puffle knitting in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Grey Puffle Sleeping.png|A grey puffle sleeping in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Grey Puffle Love Your Pet.png|A grey puffle on the front cover of the Pet Furniture Love Your Pet catalog. Concept art Grey Puffle Old Concept.png|Earlier concept art of the puffle. Grey Puffle Concept 1.jpg|Concept 1. Grey Puffle Concept 2.jpg|Concept 2. Grey Puffle Guidline.jpg|Concept 3. Grey Puffle Old Play Concept Art.jpg|Concept 4. Grey Puffle Old Play Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept 5. Grey Puffle Cleaning Concept Art.jpg|Concept 6. Grey Puffle Sketch.png|Sketches of the puffle. Grey Puffle Hiss.gif|Unused angry animation. Other Grey Puffle Adopt Catalog.png|Grey puffles as shown in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Puffle Party 2019 Login Grey.png|Grey puffle login screen during the Puffle Party 2019. Grey Puffle Pet Shop Sign.png|The grey puffle Pet Shop sign during the Puffle Party 2019. Grey Puffle Balloon.png|A grey puffle balloon at the Plaza during the Puffle Party 2019. Dojo Puffle Scroll.png|The grey puffle scroll in the Dojo. Videos Club Penguin Rewritten ??? SWF *Grey Puffle (icon) *Grey Puffle (igloo sprites) *Grey Puffle (paper) *Grey Puffle (sprites) References